Arcvania
by Reaverstar125d7
Summary: Jaune Arc is the last of the Arc line, a line of monster hunters who's crowning achievement is killing a vampire brood lord. He is faced with a terrible choice from which there is no return. The fate of Remnant rests on his shoulders, how will the dice of fate roll?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This isn't the first story like this, so go to The New King of Darkness by Masseffect-TxS. It's a very good story, also the story I'd be accused of copying.**

* * *

 _'The vampire is an interesting creature, the current vampire lines consists of pure blood royalty. Most believe that those of pure blood are stronger, that they are the pinnacle. This is only true of the first to fifth generations of vampire, above all none are stronger than the brood father, the first of a new line. How brood fathers and brood mothers come about still remains a mystery. The hierarchy of the current ruling line of vampire lords is simple. At the bottom are the thralls, human puppets whose purpose is only to serve their lords. Above thralls are the slave masters, cruel men and women twisted by vampiric power, flesh mirroring the twisted soul within. Above slave masters are lords and ladies, those of royal blood who serve as soldiers and are of noble blood, but not of the ruling house. Above these lords and ladies are the current royal lords and royal ladies, these are vampires of the current ruling house, they live lives of decadence and freedom. Above the royal lords and royal ladies are the dukes, men and woman of high standing, the house the come from is meaningless, as long as they contribute to the royal line they are made dukes. There are only ever seven dukes at a time, each named after a sin. Sitting at the very top of this long line is the Overseer, the current head of the ruling royal house, the word of the Overseer is law. It is currently unknown how the new ruling family is chosen after the death of an Overseer. This is all the known information on the vampire hierarchy._

 _On the subject of vampire physiology. The weaknesses of vampires are exaggerated, garlic merely annoys their strong sense of smell, sunlight is a mere annoyance, and salt does not purify. The weaknesses of vampires narrow down the stronger the vampire is. Holy crosses do deal significant damage to a vampire depending on strength, holy water burns their skin, and blessed items cause damage depending on the blessing, who performed the blessing, and how fervent the belief of the priest. From the legends of the brood fathers and mothers they have no weaknesses, the only known method of killing them has been unrelenting force, an onslaught that does not stop until the vampire expires. The last known battle against a brood father was documented to have lasted three whole days._

 _Vampire strengths are increased by how pure their blood is. The strengths of a brood lord are limitless, documented abilities seen in the last brood lord seen are as follows:_

 _Shapeshifting_

 _Regeneration, even from holy wounds_

 _Summoning their familiars and their household brood_

 _Using cursed weapons and magics_

 _Intangibility_

 _Teleportation_

 _Blood manipulation, of self and surroundings_

 _Impressive resistance to holy weapons and magics_

 _These are just the strengths of one brood lord, from what I have gathered from ancient vampire tomes all brood lords have something unique added to these abilities. The last brood lord showed his unique ability to be summoning the souls of all the people consumed by him to fight in an unending army._

 _From this information it is clear that vampires are a thing to be feared and taken on by only the most professional and most trained hunters. The Arc family are the best example of this, children trained from young to fight vampires. My own family. We are a dying family, all that is left of us is my son Robert, his wife Samantha, his seven daughters, and the last remaining heir to our family Jaune. I have trained Jaune in our ways, given him my weapons and am now passing this book on to him. This compendium contains knowledge on all the monsters we faced as a family, my father was the man who faced the last brood lord._

 _Take this book Jaune, and face the monsters we have for so long as a proud Arc hunter._

 _Trevor Arc' -Last page of the Arc Bestiary_

Jaune has traveled alone with naught but his grandfather weapons, his armour, and the Arc Bestiary. In his travels he has faced many monster, Chimera, Ghouls, Werewolves, Demons, and Vampires. The hardest battle Jaune ever fought was against a royal lady, a seductress who had mastered illusory magics. After that he learnt to always bless his weapons at every church in every town.

Jaune's family was murdered by a roving group of Ghouls four years ago.

 _'The Ghoul is a detestable creature, mindless, undead, and they congregate in packs. They are weaker than the vampire, being the reanimated corpse of a vampires thrall. They are unaffected by all damage, the only way to kill a ghoul is to behead it. All zombie culture spawns from ghouls.'-Ghoul entry in Arc Bestiary_

The Arc family was unprepared to face ghouls, only Trevor and Jaune were able to fight. The rest of the Arc family being hunstmen. All but Jaune died in that attack.

* * *

 **AN: This is an introductory chapter, each time I introduce a new moster it shall be followed by its entry in the Arc Bestiary. I have made the Arc's the Belmont's from Castlevania, my plan for how this story progresses should be clear to those who have read the story I spoke of in the top AN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright its been a while since I last uploaded, this is due to me playing Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 1 &2 for inspiration for this story. I do have to get one thing out of the way first concerning a review: Staccet- Huntsmen are trained to only fight Grimm and other humans, as such they would have no idea how to fight the monsters hidden in the darkness. I understand that I failed to get that across and for that I am sorry, I won't make th same mistake again.**

 **On with the Story.**

* * *

Another day, another fight.

This was Jaune's life as a Monster hunter, the last of the Arc line, today was another batch of werewolves.

 _'The werewolf is a tough creature, the methods to killing it not too different from vampires. A blow to the heart with a weapon, in the vampire's case a holy wepon, in the werewolf's case a silver weapon. Due to this fact all monster hunters have a stake made of silver that has been blessed by the highest holy authority avalible._

 _The werewolf strengths are highly dependent on their age, the older it is the stronger it is, they lack supernatural magics but they make up for it with unparalleled physical ability._

 _Strengths are:_

 _Strength far exceeding that of a man the same age_

 _Speed far exceeding any man made machine_

 _Hides tough enough to take hits that would sever limbs on a man_

 _Senses making them the best hunters in the supernatural world, only vampires beat them with their blood sense_

 _As with vampires the strength is conditional, as such werewolves live in packs, the pack leader being the strongest and oldest._

 _The most notable werewolf packs have transformed into clans, with thinking members, however now there is only one such clan left, the Stonebreaker clan, they police most of the werewolves left on Remnant. Even with this clan policing their people some packs go unnoticed, this is where us Monster Hunters come into play, we kill the packs that prove themselves a threat.'_

The pack he fought was small and filled with bloodthirsty wolves, all were destroyed in no time, all being young.

"A human fighting toe to toe with a pack, impressive." A massive snow white werewolf steps forth from the woods the fight happened in.

"As an Arc it is my duty to deal with packs like this." Jaune replies.

"An Arc! We though you all dead. I am Snowpaw, born as wolf and living as wolf. I thank you for dealing with the pack, it would have been a hard fight for me." Snowpaw says.

"Why show yourself after I just massacred your own people in front of you?" Jaune asks.

"You have shown yourself to be smart enough to not attack on sight, the whole fight was started by them. You do not smell of blood as other hunters do." Snowpaw says. "I ask that you come with me to meet the clan, we have a relic passed on to us by the last Arc hunter. It is time for you to reclaim your family weapons."

"Lead the way." Jaune says.

* * *

 **AN: Nothing to say so review answers here.**

 **Guest- You shall see my friend**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Been playing Factorio recently, writing is done whilst I wait for things to happen.**

 **On with the Story.**

* * *

The trip all the way to Mantle took about a week, Snowpaw was impressed at Jaune's ability to keep up with a fully grown werewolf.

They arrived at a cave, that lead to the clan city. The city was a sprawling magnificent expanse, massive pillars of marble lining the walls. The entire cave has been turned into a massive city, market districts, an arena where wolves test their skills, and a court for infractions.

All the werewolves in the city are in their true forms, hulking beasts with bulging muscles. Among the wolves are Hunters, humans working directly for the Stonebreaker clan.

"Come this way, to our pack leader." Snowpaw says.

Jaune follows Snowpaw to a building sitting at the end of the cave, the House of the Pack. Jaune ignores all the humans and wolves miling about, none of them mattered to him, his quest blinding him to the normalcy of humanity.

* * *

Snowpaw leads Jaune to a throne room, sitting upon the throne is woman with snow white hair, wolf ears and tail sticking out from her.

"Welcome, last of the Arc's, masters of Hunters. We have heard of your quest and are offering you the relics bequeathed to us by the first of the Arc Hunters." The woman says.

"It is rare for your race to offer up any sort of relic." Jaune growls.

"I have been visited by Pan, he offered visions of your quest, and the aid we shall give you. Bring the relics!" The woman orders.

Two massive pitch black werewolves carry in a golden chest, adorned with skulls and the Arc symbol. They set the chest down in front of Jaune.

He opens the chest and within are the oldest of the Hunter's Relics:

 **Godspear**

* * *

 _'The spear that has claimed the lives of many of the old gods, forged from the very soul of the first vampire, this malevolent weapon destroys the very soul of it's target.'_

* * *

The spear seems to be made of a living metal, a pulse running through the weapon. The spear tip emerges from a skull's screaming mouth, the entire weapon pitch black.

 **Mask of Madness**

* * *

 _'This mask made from the very face of the God of Darkness, this mask is useless without a demon spirit under your control, the connection to darkness is intergal in its use.'_

* * *

The mask is a angry skull covered in thorns, spikes and chains.

"You expect me to believe that this is free wolf?" Jaune asks sceptically.

"We only require you to perform one task for us, kill my father. He has contracted the blood plague from the vampire you are hunting. Please, end his suffering." The woman asks.

"I hope you understand what you are agreeing to by letting me hunt an old blood." Jaune says.

"I understand, use the body as you wish Hunter." The woman says.

"I shall return in a few days, with his head in tow." Jaune says as he turns and leaves the cave system.

* * *

 **AN:Reveiw corner!**

 **Guest- I haven't stated anything concerning weapons yet now have I?**

 **Artjom435- Nice to have a name there buddy.**

 **merendinoemiliano- You shall see my friend.**

 **theawsomest5- That's a given.**


End file.
